secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mainframe
The Illuminati faction quest that begins after Egypt and introduces Transylvania. The Templars' transition quest is Virgula Divina and the Dragon's is End Game. Mortal Sins begins automatically after completion of any of the three. Steps # Meet Senator Cicero in the com room. # Pick up the materials from Cicero. # Leave the com room. # Use the subway to reach the Orochi offices. # Enter the Orochi building. # Find a way to access the server room. A level 1 clearance (yes, multiple levels) ID card (found in the offices) is needed to enter the elevator. As long as you keep your distance, there is no need to stealth - - the building's personnel appear to rely completely on the electronic systems, such as the roving laser emitter, to maintain security. It is unknown whether the personnel or guards will become aggressive if approached closely, but the guards' attacks, once alerted, are instantly fatal. Any cards obtained will be retained after death and release, so it is conceivably possible to just suicide through. A card can be found in the offices at the end of the corridor, on the left). The level 1 card can be upgraded to a 2 at the Card Terminal (Enter the Manticore offices and turn right. The Terminal is on the left hand side of the barrier, a little more than halfway towards the far wall, opposite a table covered with empty pizza boxes). # Use the computer to learn about about the security measures (2nd Floor). # Obtain the security card of the Anansi Director (3rd Floor, Anansi Technologies section - not the Plethron Director. Guards will respond to the theft of the card; moving to the side of the room is sufficient to thwart their search). # Enter the Prometheus office and find out more about the project (3rd Floor; once inside, an Anima Well is activated inside the office. There is a report about Solomon Island and one about Egypt; the crucial one is the third, "The Breach", about the Carpathian operations in Transylvania). # Make your way to the exit without getting caught (Now that the data has been extracted, an alert has sounded. Following directly behind the Sentry Drones is no longer a viable option, as the Drones will instantly reverse direction and backtrack. Duck into the next office, and wait for the drone to pass by. Moreover, turrets now active on the 1st Floor will do an extremely inconvenient if not intolerable amount of damage to intruders; the uppity wretches are not in the least impressed by your hard-earned array of ID cards. Instead, on the 2nd floor, go to the server room and scramble the security turrets. Although the "success" message says the turret targeting has been "reversed", which would conceivably litter the 1st Floor with Orochi employee corpses, the turrets appear merely passive). # Bring the data to Senator Cicero (Travel to New York - Communication Room). # Report to Kirsten Geary for your next assignment. Travel through Agartha to the Besieged Farmlands in Transylvania Mortal Sins begins automatically Rewards